


Prizes

by DinoTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTsukki/pseuds/DinoTsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo go to the fair with the team, and Kenma see's one prize in a booth he really wants. Can Kuroo win it for him? KurooxKenma, Fluff Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prizes

Kenma stepped through the crowded area, keeping his eyes on his feet as he whipped through the people. Even though his hands were in his coat pocket, and his head covered by a tan beanie, he still felt cold.

It was one of the first days of autumn that actually felt cold, and he liked it. Kenma wasn't one to wear shorts and a tank top, but was all for comfy sweaters and wrapping 10 blankets around his body.

He couldn't wait for winter though; hot chocolate, snow, and even bigger jackets. Just the thought made him happy.

"Oi, Kenma!" Yelled a familiar voice. Of course, it was Kuroo. Kuroo came running up, bundled up as well. Once he was in front of Kenma he smiled; "ready for the fair," he asked.

"Ready," Kenma replied, looking up at Kuroo.

Once they started walking, they kept a steady pace, walking towards the fair.

"What do you want to do first? There's a ton of things! Like the rides? Oh! And there's games! Oh oh, let's not forget the food," Kuroo said, sounding like an excited child going to a fair for the first time.

Kenma giggled, "let's eat first."

"Of course you want to eat first, lets g-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was stopped by Kenma. Kenma pointed to a game, a dart game.

"What? It's just a game," Kuroo replied.

"Pikachu. I want a Pikachu," Kenma said pointing to one of the prizes. There sat a cute Pikachu, sitting on his bottom.

"That's a cheap toy, you don't want it," Kuroo explained, and it was true. It wasn't like a collectible or anything.

"But I do want it," Kenma replied, tugging on Kuroos sleeve.

"Fine, I'll get 5 darts, if we don't win it, we move on. You'll forget about it in a year anyways," Kuroo mumbled, digging in his pocket for 500 yen.

Once he got the sparkling coin out, he handed it to the young lady in the booth.

"Hit the red star and you get any prize you want," she said too cheerfully.

Kuroo took a dart into his hand and focused on the star. There was a big black outline around it, and the middle was red.

He tried once.

Missed.

Twice.

Missed.

Okay! Third times a charm!

Miss.

"Kuroo," Kenma said, getting his attention. "Let me try."

Kuroo moved out of the way to let Kenma have a try.

Kenma focused, putting his little tongue out, then threw it,

And missed.

Kuroo sighed, "our last chance."

He took the dart, hoping it would land in the center and threw.

And it missed.

"Oh! Better luck next time," the girl smiled, waving them good-bye.

"Sorry Kenma," Kuroo said as they walked away from the booth. Kenma said nothing in return, just looked at the ground.

"Come on! Let's go eat! We are meeting the team by the ramen booth! Let's go," Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the arm and ran over to the booth.

Once they got there, they saw Yaku and Lev waiting for them. Kenma caught his breathe as Kuroo spoke.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They already ate and decided to go on rides. We decided to wait, and eat with you guys," Yaku replied.

"Thank you."

"Hey Kenma," Lev started, staring down at him. "Why do you look grumpy?"

Kenma looked away, puffing his cheeks in anger and embarrassment.

"Kenma is just a little cranky because we couldn't win a Pikachu in one of the game booths," Kuroo answered, earning a weak punch on the arm from Kenma.

"Ahh, better luck next time," Lev laughed. He always thought Kenma and Kuroo were so cute together.

Once they ordered their ramen and settled down, they started to eat. Kenma could feel the warm broth run through his body as he ate. That feeling was definitely one of the best feelings ever.

Kenma finished first, he couldn't help but gobble it down.

He looked around the area, and saw many people. Some eating, some chatting, others playing games or waiting in line. He soon spotted a couple walking hand and hand. One was holding the exact Pikachu plushie he wanted. Blushing with jealousy, he hung his head low and looked at the empty bowl.

"Do you want more," Kuroo asked slurping his last noodle.

Yes. "No."

"If you say so," Kuroo sighed taking his and Kenmas bowl and bringing it to the booth.

Once all cleaned up, Kenma stood, and followed Kuroo, Lev, and Yaku.

"What ride do you want to go on," asked Yaku as he counted the tickets he bought beforehand.

"Chair swings," replied Kuroo. "That'll be fun!"

"Sure, let's go."

Once they got to the Chair swings, Kenma noticed that they were set in pairs. Obviously Lev and Yaku would go together, so that meant he and Kuroo sat next together. He couldn't help but blush.

They got onto the ride, Kenma going on the outside swing, Kuroo getting the inside one.

"Let's take a selfie in the air," Kuroo smiled, as he buckled up.

"Don't drop your phone," Kenma replied, thinking about how funny it would be if he did manage to drop it.

"I won't!"

The ride slowly started ascending them into the air, Kenma swung his legs in anticipation.

The ride then spun them around as they were in the air. Kuroo got his phone out and faced it so they were both in the picture.

"Smile," Kuroo said as he held up a peace sign. Kenma smiled as Kuroo snapped the picture. "We'll look at it when we get off."

Kenma smiled, he really did love Kuroo.

Ever since they first started caring to now, Kuroo always looked after him and made sure he was happy.

Once the ride ended and they got off, Kuroo looked at the picture. It was one of the cutest pictures ever. Kuroo was smiling, flashing his teeth as he gave a peace sign while Kenma was holding onto the bar in front him, as he smiled. Their hair was pulled back due to the wind, and the background was of the fair behind them.

Kuroo smiled, "going to frame that!"

"Going to frame what," Lev asked, as he looked over Kuroos shoulders.

"We took a selfie in the air!"

"Ah! Yaku, we should of done that," Lev whined.

"Too late," Yaku replied with a sigh.

Kenma smiled at his friends, but instantly frowned as he saw a child hold the exact Pikachu he wanted.

Kuroo noticed it too and sighed. Kenma really wanted that Pikachu.

The next ride was the haunted house.

Kuroo looked at it and slowly backed away, "maybe you guys can go on it, and I'll sit out here."

"What?! Are you scared," Yaku laughed, pulling Lev and Kenma into the line.

"Maybe."

Kenma sighed, but went on the ride anyways, without Kuroo. He wasn't scared the whole time, just stupid pop ups that flash too many lights. The ride lasted ten minutes, a whole ten minutes of Lev clinging to Yaku as Kenma sat in the back.

Even as they got out Lev still clung to Yaku.

"It wasn't that scary," Yaku yelped as he pulled Lev off of himself.

"It was!"

"Whatever, let's find Kuroo and go on the next ride," Yaku sighed as he dragged Lev along.

Kenma looked around, where was Kuroo?

Kenma then saw him. There he was, running over to him, with a Pikachu in his hands.

"I won it! I won you a Pikachu," Kuroo laughed. Kenma stared at him as he was handed the Pikachu.

"Kuroo..." Kenma said, before hugging him.

"Thank you, Kuroo!"

"No problem," Kuroo patted Kenma on the head.

Kenma let go of Kuroo and hugged the plush close to his body.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and memories they would never forget.

Once Kenma returned home, Kuroo followed along. Kuroo started making the hot chocolate while Kenma grabbed all the blankets he could find.

Once they were both done, they cuddled up in the nest of blankets. Kenma sat in Kuroo's lap, his back feeling all the warmth Kuroo let off. Kenma also held the plushie in his lap, as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

"Thanks again Kuroo," Kenma said softly, feeling Kuroo pet his hair slowly.

"As I said before, no problem," he murmured, taking the empty mug from Kenma and placing it on the table near him.

"I know, but you didn't have too."

"I wanted to, it wasn't that hard," Kuroo laughed, as he saw Kenma hug the Pikachu closer.

"If you say so, but thanks. I had a really good time," Kenma spoke softly, as he turned to his side and nestled into Kuroo.

"Glad to hear it, now go to sleep," Kuroo replied, hugging Kenma and his plush close. Kenma only nodded in response, before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written fanfiction in forever, so sorry for any mistakes!!   
> Keep Smiling - Jamie (Dino tsuki . tumblr . com)


End file.
